


You're a work of art, Baby

by DragonQueenTessa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (He's turned on by many of those little things Hank's body does automatically), Breakfast in Bed, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a human kink, Daddy Kink, Food Porn, Hands-free Orgasm, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Stuffing, Which leads to, feederism kink, food coma, overfeeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueenTessa/pseuds/DragonQueenTessa
Summary: Hank and Connor have a lazy day off, and it has been a while since Connor had enough time at his disposal to feed his baby properly. He intends to start the day by correcting that.





	You're a work of art, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinbirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/gifts).



The clock on the bedroom wall offers a quiet, regular noise to focus on. Blankets shift softly. It could be any minute now, but Hank insists to himself that he is not impatient.  
Even so, he yearns for his lover’s return. Connor has been in the kitchen for what feels like hours now, and when Hank sneaks a glance at the clock, he sees it has indeed been two hours.

He moves again, folding the thin blankets back over himself to expose much of his body in a way he hopes will be appealing. He considers taking a nap. Connor suggested he could. He doesn’t; instead he simply waits for what must be an extremely extensive breakfast by now.

Five minutes pass, he tugs the elastic band of his pastel purple panties and lets it snap back in place against his plush hip. He quirks a quick smile in response to the hint of pain, but suddenly his attention is taken by the sound of footsteps in the hall. The bedroom door is opened slowly, and when Connor makes his way in, it’s extremely carefully, the android expertly balancing numerous trays and plates positively _loaded_ with food.

“Good morning, again, my prince,” Connor almost sings, placing the trays on his side of the bed and arranging them. “I do hope you’re hungry.” Hank instantly turns to take a look.

One tray is full of all of Hank’s favourite sushi and some large Tempura Shrimp. Another is loaded with fruity snacks. There is a plate stacked with plush-looking pancakes with raspberries beautifully arranged on top of and around the tower. Another large plate has a large pile of hand-sliced chunky fries with crispy potato skin, and a small ‘wall’ constructed from mini spring rolls. Finally, there’s a small plate with delicious-looking home-made brownies and chocolate chip cookies from the local supermarket.

Hank’s mouth begins to water just _looking_ at it all. A gentle hand cards through his grey curls, and he leans into it.

“I love you so damn much,” He whispers. “My Daddy~”

Connor makes a small noise beside him and ruffles his baby’s hair, leaning over the fresh banquet to press a kiss to his temple. “Time to eat, my darling.”

The android gets a small knife from the plate with fries, and makes incisions through the center of the spring rolls, to help them cool in advance. Next, he gathers up a few small fries and brings them to Hank’s mouth.

Eager to get started, Hank happily parts his lips to take the first bite. The skin of the fries is delightfully crispy and expertly seasoned, and the inside is soft and well-warmed. He easily makes it through the first half of the pile of fries when Connor finally offers him a little spring roll. The juicy beansprouts, carrot and chicken bits are a delight, and the wheat wrapping perfectly bundles the contents to prevent spilling. Hank moans softly through his second spring roll.

Connor now alternates between the fries and rolls, undoubtedly still letting the hottest spring rolls have some more time. The android rests a hand on Hank’s stomach, feeling it gurgling as it demands more.

Soon enough they’ve worked through the entire tray of fries and spring rolls, and Connor gives Hank’s needy tummy an affectionate squeeze. “You’re doing so well, baby.”

 

Months ago, Hank couldn’t have dreamed of something this good. Too concerned with hating his weight to entertain the fantasy except on his darkest days, whereon he often considered ending it all. Back then, he stewed alone in a vicious cycle of weight gain and self-hatred. Now with Connor, that perfect, beautiful, doting Connor at his side, Hank let himself indulge sometimes.

When the android raises a pair of chopsticks and brings a Maki sushi piece to his lips, Hank falls in love all over again. Drunk on affection as he chews his favourite combination of rice and fish, he stares up at the love of his life. How fortunate that this sweet android would have such... weird preferences, loving nothing more than touching and squeezing all those fatty parts of this old body Hank used to be ashamed of.

He might have had to sacrifice Chicken Feed burgers, but he got so much back for it. Connor’s healthier, homemade foods are _incredible_ , and the fact that the android is absolutely crazy about feeding ‘his’ human well makes it a change Hank will never regret.

 

Connor is properly groping at his belly now, and Hank welcomes it. The gentle massaging fingers ease his greedy stomach a little as he eats, and looking at the blue-yellow flickering LED tells Hank all he needs to know: His android is having a fantastic time feeding him, yet again.

A warm fried shrimp is bumped softly against his lips next, and delicious flavour explodes across his tongue the moment Hank bites into the perfectly succulent breaded seafood. He moans properly this time, eyes rolling back as the taste overwhelms everything else he’s had so far. There are only a few of the Tempura pieces, so they have to be a little more conservative with them while they work through the sushi plate.

Hank continues moaning softly around his mouthful of shrimp and rice as Connor merrily trucks on ahead, offering Uramaki sushi up next. The sesame seeds stuck to the rice are perfectly toasted to bring out the best taste, and Hank feels momentarily overtaxed as he hurriedly chews everything up.

It’s not the way to eat sushi, he is very well aware. In any other situation, he would probably scoff at the idea of so quickly and greedily stuffing himself with his favourite Japanese food. But in the current goings on, there’s no-one but himself and the ever-eager Connor to watch him gorge himself so impolitely.

The android’s free hand is completely splayed out over his belly by this point, no longer grabbing as insistently now that the skin over his gut grows increasingly taut.

“Love you so much,” Hank hears Connor say, and his voice sounds reverent. “You’re so gorgeous, baby. So big and soft.”

Hank melts under the praise, warm and comfortable under his doting daddy’s gaze. Connor lays down his chopsticks for a moment to bend over and kiss Hank on the lips, sneakily pushing a stray sesame seed into his love’s mouth with his tongue. Hank chuckles, and kisses back enthusiastically, groaning as Connor’s palm rubs circles into his slightly strained tummy.

 

The hand Connor freed up travels gingerly along the skin of Hank’s arm up to his chest, where it settles over the lacy cup of the purple lingerie trying desperately to hide Hank’s hardened nipples. The android tweaks the covered nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making Hank whine into the kiss in surprise.

He swears he can feel that little shit _grin_ a moment before he pulls away.

“Ready for more, baby?” Connor asks, and Hank doesn’t even need to mull it over for a second. “If daddy will feed me...” He replies, a little coy on purpose. “Or else I might make a mess of all that yummy food, because baby’s so greedy...”

“You _are_ greedy,” The android responds matter-of-factly, picking the chopsticks back up. “But I love watching you gorge yourself. You’re the epitome of beauty.”

Hank grunts, cheeks reddening further. In between new mouthfuls of sushi and shrimp, Connor now occasionally starts offering him sips of water to help the food go down and keep him properly hydrated. His belly is noticeably but not record-breakingly distended by the time all the sushi is finished, and Hank lets out a small sigh. “Always a shame when sushi time’s over.”

Connor hums in response, tenderly brushing his fingers through his human’s soft hair again. “How did you like my first Tempura, baby?”

The corners of Hank’s eyes crinkle with his smile. Oh how to explain that masterfully prepared snack he was treated to. “It was fucking superb, Con- Daddy,”

The android’s LED light flips ever so briefly into the red, but he quickly recovers and smiles. “I’m so glad. Today’s all about you, so I got extra creative with the seafood platter. Now... Does Baby have room left for sweets?”

 

Like he has to ask. Hank’s eaten a lot so far, but being in a relationship with Connor... He’s devoured more than two courses in a single sitting before. “Bring it on,” He answers with a smirk.

Connor quirks a brow and smiles back, reaching for another clean knife and a small fork. He quietly cuts the plush pancake at the top of the pile into quarters, and skewers a piece onto the fork together with a raspberry.

“Open up for Daddy~” He teases, bringing the food to Hank’s mouth. Hank is more than happy to do so, and hums when he tastes the soft, slightly sweetened pancake dough and the refreshing sweet-sour flavour of the berry.

“So very good for Daddy,” Connor continues, poking another part of the pancake onto the fork. “Does baby want some syrup on his pancakes?”

Hank nods quickly, and licks his lips when Connor decorates the little piece of pancake and then the rest of the stack with delicious, amber syrup. He opens wide for the next bite and groans at the added sweetness. “So good, Daddy,” He mumbles, lips instantly sticky.

 

Connor continues to feed him, sometimes with fruits from the other plate, patiently working through the tower of pancakes. Hank’s belly bubbles more and more as he continues eating, gradually growing even more until his abdomen bulges over the elastic of his panties. Connor’s free hand toys with his human’s squishy love handles, and he rubs his belly to soothe Hank when it becomes particularly noisy.

“Listen to that, Baby. You sing so sweetly for me. You’re getting so big.”

Connor’s voice is soft with admiration, Hank can’t help but feel a little shy. Then, the android takes a moment to remove the two emptied trays from the bed, before laying down to place his head upon Hank’s big stomach.

Instantly, Hank sees Connor’s LED go bright red again, and it stays that way for a few cycles. “Daddy,” He prompts softly. “I’m still... hungryyy...”

That snaps Connor out of his short-lived daydreaming, and when he distractedly stabs at the pancake plate, the android suddenly realizes that they’ve already worked through the whole stack, and only one last, hefty pancake remains.

 

Hank knows what’s coming when he sees Connor lifting the whole pancake on the fork, and drizzle a liberal amount of syrup on it. “A big bite for a hungry baby~” Connor coos.

Hank opens as wide as he can, trying to fit his lips around the whole syrupy pancake the moment it’s offered. Thankfully it’s incredibly soft and fluffy, so it folds easily, but he’s still lain there with an uncomfortably full, sticky mouth.

He chews obediently and moans when his stomach gurgles, but he has to squeeze his eyes shut when he realizes Connor is watching him with rapt fascination. He knows the android has no real understanding yet of what humans usually consider “gross”, but to have him stare right into his full, open mouth like that makes Hank feel weird all the same. What could he possibly get out of just watching exactly how an old guy eats, chewing and all?

Connor’s hands brush through his curls again, and he surrenders to it. “You are the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever known, baby.” The android whispers to him, so tender it would render him unable to speak even if his mouth wasn’t full of food right now. “I can see what you’re thinking. Don’t fret, I love watching every molecule of you do its’ work,” Connor continues. “your body fascinates me and you should _never_ feel ashamed of its’ functions and quirks. Everything you show me, whether consciously or not, is so uniquely _you_ and it makes me fall deeper in love with you every day. Let me watch you, because you are what I see when I consider what ‘art’ means.”

Hank’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows both food and his fears, and he feels the angelic press of Connor’s lips to his forehead. “You’re doing so well my love, swallow the last of that food for me and we’ll get ready for the last of it.”

He nods weakly and finally manages to properly close his mouth around that damn pancake, swallowing the last of it a moment later. “Sorry Daddy,” He whispers now that his mouth is clear. “Baby’s still... getting used to things.”

Connor kisses him on his syrup-stained lips, humming against them for a second. “I’m sorry for taking it that far in one go, I should’ve asked. I know you get self-conscious sometimes.”

Hank nuzzles him. “’S alright, was stupid anyways... It’s just... as kids we’re... urrp... always taught to eat with our mouths closed, so it felt... really weird to have you encourage otherwise.” The fullness of his stomach is distracting, but Hank trucks on. He wants to know. “What do you even... feel when you watch that kinda stuff?”

Connor’s smile is sweeter than all the syrup in the world. “I feel many things. My visual sensors log the performance of your teeth and jaw muscles, I record the sounds you make, how your digestive system gurgles, I track the movement of your Esophagus, the jolt of you laryngeal prominence – The Adam’s apple – when you swallow.” He pauses, thoughtful. “I don’t think I could explain it in ways that would really help it make more sense to you or other humans, not that I’d tell anyone, but just rest assured with the knowledge that I have a liking for watching your body do its’ simple, everyday things, and that it gives me pleasant stimuli to observe these small organic processes. In the end the simplest answer is this: You are a work of art, baby, and looking at you just _work_ is one of my favourite things to do.”

Hank relaxes back into the bedcovers, relieved. They spend some time just smiling dumbly at each other, so ridiculously in love that it’s hard to wrap their heads around. “Love you... so much Daddy,” Hank whispers. His stomach starts talking, too, and he suppresses a burp. In between gurgles, Hank talks again. “I wanna have... breakfast’s dessert, please Daddy~”

Connor chuckles softly, pawing at the taut skin of Hank’s belly. “Of course, Baby.”

 

He clears all empty plates away from the bed and lays himself extra close at Hank’s side, the small dessert fork hovering over the delectable-looking pile of brownies. The android stabs the piece of cutlery into one of the small blocks, and Hank moans at the sight of the prongs sinking into what must have been an _incredibly_ rich batter. If he wasn't full already, he'd still feel heavy as a boulder just from those things alone. Connor smiles at the sound his Baby makes, and lifts the weighty chunk of dark brown chocolate-y goodness, bringing it gingerly to Hank’s lips.

As happened with the Tempura shrimp, rich flavour once again overwhelms him. It’s clearly top-quality dark chocolate, and the texture is springy and soft. The chocolate almost melts against his tongue as he chews, and he moans again as he gulps it down.

When he opens his eyes after the moment of cacao-induced bliss, he finds Connor once again looking at him with great attention. Hank grins. He feels almost too full to talk, but he wants to finish this... “Am I... giving a good show, Daddy? Please... let me have some more...”

Silently, Connor obeys, spearing the second brownie and providing it to Hank. Hank lets it almost tumble into his mouth from where he works it free off the fork with his tongue, and proceeds to chew quite messily. He closes his mouth by force of habit, but his lips are smeared with chocolate, and crumbs roll down his cheeks and into his beard. Connor’s LED is more red than yellow now and Hank swears he can see a “recording” symbol in both of the android’s eyes. He makes sure to still his neck movements right before he swallows, causing the swallowing motion to be that much more noticeable.

As if in a trance, Connor continues to feed his Baby, eyes jumping around to catch every deliberate and unconscious bit of motion. Hank smirks, knowing only he gets Connor hot and bothered in this peculiar way.

His belly feels so heavy, and he lifts a hand to rub it soothingly. The android continues to feed him, offering a cookie this time, and Hank tries to make the crunching between his teeth extra audible, expecting that Connor is probably also ‘into’ that kind of audio feedback.

He loses all will to talk, just eating up every last bit of chocolate heaven Connor brings to him. When the plate is finally empty, Connor puts it aside with the others and practically launches his hands at Hank’s enormous belly like a pair of grappling hooks. He doesn’t stab his fingers into the distended flesh, but he does hold on to the round swell. Hank makes a soft grumbling sound as Connor rubs at the skin, the digestive organs below making an awful racket with how overstuffed his stomach is now.

Connor looks desperate, and Hank meets his eyes. “Baby, _ple-ase_ lay on t-op of me, I _n-eed it."_

He sounds absolutely _wrecked_ , Hank recognizes it as the same strained voice the android uses when he’s had Baby fuck him hard into the mattress.

Hank wouldn’t say no even if he _could_ talk; he knows Connor’s Terminator body could (probably) easily survive his weight, food and all. With the sluggishness of a creeping glacier, Hank rolls over.

The moment he deposits all his weight on Connor, the android’s needy hands are squeezing him all over; his sides and back, his ass. Hank surrenders to it, and stops holding in the burps that can now finally easily find their way back out. Connor whimpers under him at the sounds, lost in his peculiar brand of lust.

Hank’s mind fades away into a half-nap half-food coma just as the android crushed beneath him reaches delightful completion, and follows him into rest mode soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my darling S_ngbirdy/Sinbirdy/Zee!!!!!!! 💖💖💖💖


End file.
